


And In The End

by bubblegumscout



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumscout/pseuds/bubblegumscout
Summary: Listen they are in love
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	And In The End

And in the end  
We weren’t warriors anymore

We weren’t Jedi

We weren’t generals

We weren’t chosen ones 

We weren’t heroes

All we were was what we had been 

A scavenger that everyone had forgotten  
And a stormtrooper that ran away  
And it was enough

We kept our promise   
"We'll see each other again. I believe that."

We chose a name for ourselves after the war was over.   
We’ve never had names before.   
Your name tells the world who your people are, who you belong to.  
We don’t belong to anyone anymore. Just each other. 

A lot of people will tell you they know us.   
And parts of what they tell you are true, from a certain point of view.

But only we know who we are. We chose who we would be, just like we chose our name. 

We’re Skywalkers.


End file.
